Purification (mission)
|fgcolor= |prev=Unsealing the Past |conc= |next=Tal'darim Mission: Steps of the Rite or Moebius Corps Mission: Templar's Charge or Aiur Mission: Templar's Return |image=Cybros SC2-LotV-Cncpt.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=End War |campaign=''Legacy of the Void'' |date=2506 |place=Cybros, orbit of Endion |result=*Ancient Purifiers reactivated *Ancient Purifiers join the Daelaam *Endion purified of Amon Brood |battles= |side1= Daelaam Ancient Purifiers |side2= Amon's Forces *Amon Brood * Hybrid |side3= Purifier warden |commanders1= Hierarch Artanis Executor Clolarion |commanders2= |commanders3= Rampant Purifier Warden |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client=Fenix |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=Destroy null circuits (12) Purifier core must survive |optgoal=Destroy purifier warden (+15 solarite) |heroes= |mercs= |reward=Mirage unlocked at War Council *+15 solarite *Bonus +15 solarite |newchar=Clolarion |newunit= |newtech= }} Purification is a mission in the campaign of Legacy of the Void, and the third mission in the Purifier storyline. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Purification (in English). 2015-11-10. History Background With the stasis shield deactivated on the surface of Endion, Hierarch Artanis and Fenix moved Daelaam forces to the orbiting Cybros. Their goal was to reactivate the ancient Purifiers still in stasis. However, Amon's zerg swiftly took positions on Cybros, and were now being reinforced by hybrid. Mission The Daelaam took positions next to the purifier core powering Cybros, as the zerg and hybrid attempted to overrun them. Phase-smith Karax noted that the station was divided into quadrants, and destroying the null circuits on each would reactivate the Purifiers on each section. Along the way the encountered a rogue purifier warden that had activated on its own, but its AI had gone rampant. Upon activating the first quadrant, a purifier modeled after Executor Clolarion addressed Artanis, who implored him to forgive the sins of the past and help him in the war against Amon. Clolarion was skeptical, but said he would discuss that after Cybros had been cleansed of the zerg. The three other quadrants were cleared, each section activating another wave of Purifiers that tore through the zerg hive clusters entrenched on Cybros. As the last of the Purifiers were activated, Karax was locked out of control of the core, and it powered up. Clolarion fired Cybros's purification beam on Endion, purging the surface of Amon's brood and all other life. Aftermath Artanis contacted the Purifiers through Fenix, who linked with Clolarion. He asked the Purifiers to join them once again in the war against Amon, to which Clolarion stated they were no better than the Conclave who tried to control them. Artanis insisted that they join as equals or else be annihilated, and Clolarion consoled with the other purifier personalities. They agreed to follow, as long as Fenix was allowed to speak for them and Artanis held to his word. The Purifiers were now one with the Daelaam. Walkthrough The player starts in the center of the map, next to the purifier power core. The mission is to destroy the scattered null circuits while defending the core. Each time three null circuits in one sector are destroyed, Purifier units will warp in to that sector and clear it of zerg. While the zerg will attack directly from the southern approaches, defenses should also be made on the northeast approach, as ranged and flying attackers can hit the core from the high ground. A grid of photon cannons with one or two khaydarin monoliths should provide a good defense. Sufficient number of colossi are valuable in this mission, as they can outrange the static defenses and destroy most of the light units defending the null circuits. Anti-armor such as stalkers or immortals/annihilators should be used to destroy hybrid and ultralisks. The purifier warden is to the north of the first group of null circuits, and has a similar attack to a colossus with several support drones that heal it. Destroy the support drones, then focus the warden. Wait until a sufficiently large army is ready before attacking it, as while it is not hard to destroy it should be done quickly in case forces are needed to defend the core. If the Slayn missions have already been completed, this mission becomes very easy, as the enemy attacks are mostly ground focused and therefore can be quickly destroyed by void rays/destroyers. Achievements References Category:Legacy of the Void missions